Crazy About You
by Miss Romance-Lover
Summary: Originally a one-shot, now a chapter story. Set after the end of Chasing Zoey, describing what happens next as well as moments between Chase and Zoey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first story for Zoey 101, a short oneshot. I know this has probably been done many times before, but it's going to start directly after the end of Chasing Zoey. Please let me know what you think! :)**

Crazy About You

The PCA prom had just finished, and now the gang were in Sushi Rox, discussing all that had happened that evening. For starters, the fact that Logan and Quinn had just publicly declared their love for each other, having initially arrived at prom with other dates. But even though this revelation had come as a big surprise to everyone; the news that Chase and Zoey were now a couple was still the main topic on their minds. As Chase, Zoey, Logan, Quinn, Lola, Vince, Michael and Lisa talked excitedly; Dustin sat in the corner, still sulking about having been 'dumped' by Quinn.

"You're a sly one, Chase Matthews. Keeping your return this big secret from us!" Michael told his friend.

"Sorry man, but the truth is, I wanted to surprise Zoey." This response got a warm smile from the girl herself, who moved her hand over to join Chase's under the table.

"Is this all we can expect from you two now, lovey-dovey behaviour?" asked Logan, rolling his eyes at them.

"Wow, somebody's a hypocrite..." Dustin muttered under his breath, just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What did you say, shrimp?" Logan asked, sending Zoey's younger brother a glare.

"Uh, I think he means the whole declaration of love thing, dude. Pretty lovey-dovey too if you ask me," Michael answered.

"Shut up!"

"Don't listen to them Logan," Quinn piped up, a grin on her face.

Chase and Zoey had stopped listening to the banter. They were looking at each other, their eyes depicting that they would rather be alone right now. "Well, this was fun guys. Great to see you all again, catch up with you tomorrow!" Chase said loudly as he grabbed Zoey's hand to lead her out. "Yeah, have a good night everyone!" she called over her shoulder as they ran away from their friends and out of the restaurant.

"I think they just ditched us," said Michael matter of factly.

"Shocking, 'cos this conversation is just riveting," added Lola, who rolled her eyes.

**.C&Z.**

Chase and Zoey were sitting in the PCA lounge, talking. "You're not going back to Covington, right?" she asked him seriously, a tinge of worry in her voice. He smiled softly at her, wondering how on earth she could think he would even contemplate the idea. "Are you kidding me?" he replied. "As well as the fact that I just got together with a girl I've been crazy about for three years; nothing would make me want to go back to sharing a room with _Colin_." Chase mispronounced the name, as he always had done since meeting the irritating British boy. He was willing to claim that even Logan was a better roommate.

Zoey was grinning even more so than before now. "You're crazy about me?" she asked him quietly. Chase blushed when he realised he had practically poured his heart out to her. But he nodded, "yeah. Not that I controlled it very well over the years..." Zoey looked at him in slight surprise. Had she been too oblivious? She had never guessed that Chase had been in love with her. Yet here he was confessing that he'd had trouble hiding it.

"Really? I never caught on, you know," she told him.

"Well, then I'm a better actor than I thought," he replied with a chuckle.

Zoey cleared her throat to speak. "By the way, I feel the same," she said sincerely, leaning forward to kiss him.

After which, Chase's response was, "good to know, Zo." He was trying not to show just how overwhelmed her words made him feel.

Zoey laughed at his calm response. "So, you wanna play Would You Rather?" she asked casually. She knew that despite the change in their relationship, they were still, and always would be, best friends. Best friends who had fallen in love.

"You're on," Chase replied with a wink. And so they sat together, for the rest of the night, laughing and playing their favourite game until both felt that they could keep their eyes open no longer.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thanks for reviewing – your feedback made me smile so much that I decided to do another chapter. I may even keep the story going, depending on what you all think. Anyway, enjoy :)**

When Chase opened his eyes on the morning after prom, he had to remind himself of several things. One was that he was finally back at PCA. But the most important: Zoey Brooks was now his girlfriend. And she was sleeping soundly right next to him. They had fallen asleep in the lounge, and it was now just after nine in the morning. It was lucky for them that classes had already ended for the year.

Gently, he reached up a hand to stroke her hair as he tried to wake her up. "Hey, Zo," he said softly. Zoey slowly opened her eyes, took in his face and her surroundings, and smiled. It was a disorganised start to the day, yet for the first time in a while, she was waking up feeling one hundred per cent happy.

"Hey," she replied, still grinning. "So, we fell asleep? Good thing classes are over!"

Chase grinned back. "I was just thinking the same," he replied. "Although I'm amazed that Quinn and Lola haven't sent out a search party for you yet!"

Zoey laughed. "Well, I'm sure they knew I was with you. They were probably just glad to see me smiling for once."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Let's just say I really haven't been myself lately," she admitted. She knew that now was the time to tell him about her relationship with James. "You haven't? Why not?" Chase probed, worry coming through in his voice.

"Okay, here's the thing. While you were in England I...I started dating someone else. He's a great guy, and things were going fine. But then about a week ago, things just felt...different. He told me he loved me and I just couldn't say it back. So I finally broke it off. All through yesterday I was going over everything in my head, knowing that something was still missing. Then you showed up and it hit me. I was never in love with James, because I had always been in love with you."

As she finished her speech, Zoey was glad that Chase had simply listened until the end. She had really needed him to hear the end, more than anything else. Looking up at him, she only hoped he could understand.

Chase let out a long breath. "Well, we did say we would put 'us' on hold while we were in different countries, so I really can't be mad or anything. But thanks for telling me anyway," he answered sincerely.

"So, is he better-looking than me?" He added, then looked up at her and tried not to grin; but she saw through his joke. "Well..." she began teasingly, waiting for his complaints. Instead, they both laughed at each other's feeble jokes, until Chase suddenly fell silent.

"You said you were in love with me?" he said softly, as if only just registering the words. Zoey nodded.

"No, I said I _am,_" she corrected firmly. "I thought you knew that now."

He grinned back at her. "I do. I just liked hearing you say it," he replied with a wink that made her chuckle.

**.C&Z.**

"Ugh, who _is _that?" barked Lola in response to the pounding on their dorm-room door.

"Don't ask me, I don't have my x-ray vision goggles on me," replied Quinn matter of factly. At this, Lola merely rolled her eyes. "What!" she yelled towards the door, making no attempt to get out of bed to answer it.

Logan and Michael burst inside the room. Michael was looking more alert than usual; while Logan's hair made it look like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. "You guys seen Chase?" asked Michael hurriedly.

"No, but maybe Zoey knows. Zo...?" Quinn replied, stopping when she turned her head to see that her room-mate was missing from her bed. "Oh, never mind..."

"You mean they stayed out all night?" asked Lola, looking a little concerned herself now. "That's not like Zoey."

"So come on, then. We need to go and find them!" said Michael. Logan spoke up then, seemingly unaware of his hilarious bed-hair. "Dude, chill. They'll be around somewhere making out," he said. "You really didn't need to drag me out of bed."

"Despite your own twisted interpretations, Logan, relationships do not just involve 'making out'," came Chase's voice as he walked through the door, hand in hand with Zoey.

"And what's up with your hair?" Zoey added casually. After everyone except for an irritated Logan had laughed at this, the girls and guys rounded in on the couple. "Where _were _you?" was the general inquiry.

"We talked in the lounge, fell asleep, woke up and then talked again," Chase listed, as though it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, well that's okay then," muttered Michael, who had obviously put himself in full panic mode up until this point. But he brightened when Chase added, "who wants to go get some breakfast?"

As everyone agreed to meet in the lounge when they were ready, Zoey smiled to herself. She felt very lucky in her life right now. She was with the person she was supposed to be with, and she had great friends. Of course, they were all a little crazy; but that was what she loved about them. And she was crazy too. As cheesy as it sounded, she was crazy in love.

**Please Review!**


End file.
